kinjazfandomcom-20200214-history
Kinjaz Wiki
Anthony LEE|TITLE1 PAGENAME2|TITLE2 PAGENAME3|TITLE3 Kinjaz.jpg|Members|link=http://kinjaz.wikia.com/wiki/Members|linktext=A list of the members in the Kinjaz C bymhKUQAAymPd.jpg|Performances|link=http://kinjaz.wikia.com/wiki/Performances|linktext=A list of notable performances that the Kinjaz have showcased Study copy.jpg|History|link=http://kinjaz.wikia.com/wiki/History|linktext=Delve deep into the history of the Brotherhood of Ninjas WELCOME TO THE BROTHERHOOD LYLE BENIGA! Kinjaz: RESPECT ALL, FEAR NONE Kinjaz is an LA based American Dance crew. Established in 2010 Kinjaz was founded by Mike Song, Anthony Lee. Which originally began as a group that just danced to Naruto music formerly known as ANBU Black Ops. Kinjaz is now one of the greatest crews in the world, with members coming from famous legendary groups and choreographers with different backgrounds from groups such as Kaba Modern, Poreotics, Jabbawockeez, and Mos Wanted. Kinjaz mission statement We are on a mission to innovate, entertain, and positively impact the world through movement, media, and mentality. We are the Army of KIN. ''' They currently have their own dance studio known as the Kinjaz Dojo in Los Angeles located at 670 Monterey Pass Rd #200, Monterey Park, CA 91754, USA and teach classes Monday to Friday. The Dojo also has a store that sells the Kinjaz Apparel range. And opened up a new Kinjaz Dojo in China The opening of Kinjaz Dojo China marks the beginning of a new chapter in the Kinjaz x Sinostage partnership. As an extension of Kinjaz Dojo LA, it is intended to be a portal, connecting dancers across continents '''Kinjaz Arena Kinjaz and Sinostage began working together in early 2014. Sinostage was newly established , and Kinjaz was establishing its international reputation. The two sides immediately bonded and shared values and stylistic sensibilities. They formed a close relationship and that human connection - more than anything else - became the foundation for fruitful future cooperation.In 2015, Kinjaz and Sinostage launched ARENA, an international urban dance brand dedicated to superior quality live events, design, and digital media. Along with VIBRVNCY - Kinjaz and Sinostage redoubled their commitment to collaboration, investing mutual faith in each other and the community. The mission of Arena is to create a platform that, through the medium of dance, will connect cultures across the world, promote creative expression, and improve the lives of artists. In 2018 Kinjaz has a total of 36 members Origins Mike Song had an obsession with Choreographed dance at a young age which ultimately led to him seeing Ben Chung for the first time at a dance event. Mike was really impressed by Ben's movements and techniques and would follow his journey til they eventually met at a dance event that Mike's sister had told him about. Mike would eventually meet him again in College in which Mike was pushed by Ben to join his former crew Kaba Modern, but eventually Ben would join the Jabbawockeez. The 2 crews battled against each other on the first season of America's Best Dance Crew where Kaba Modern placed third and Jabbawockeez won. Jabbawockeez went to perform shows in Las Vegas after their victory which seperated Mike and Ben. In 2010, Mike Song would call on his friends to form a crew for an event. Anthony was also in this crew. This crew would eventually perform on a project known as ANBU Black Ops. The routine was heavily inspired by the Japanese anime series Naruto. After their event Anthony and Mike felt that this should not just be a one time thing. At this point the Kinjaz were born. However the crew was unsuccessful in its initial stages. Mike had grown mass fame doing performances around the world. It would not be til Ben joined the Kinjaz in 2014 that they began to see success. At this time Mike and Anthony really wanted to grow their brand so that they could dance full time as a career. They would later get wind of ABDC returning for season 8 where they would compete against past champions of the show. Category:Browse